


i like your face ( it's a good face )

by melanoradrood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Miscommunication, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex Education, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Rey happens to overhear some interesting things thatothershave observed about Poe, and now, she can't stop thinking about it. What's the best way to handle that? Why, by approaching it head on... right before Poe leaves for a mission.





	i like your face ( it's a good face )

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all saw the tags, y'all saw the rating, y'all know what this is.

Rey is used to being the only person in the fresher. She always goes in after meditating, or at least trying to, and practicing with the lightsaber that she’s honestly still a little nervous to use, and it’s in the middle of a working shift, and too early for most that worked day shifts. She likes it that way, likes that she doesn’t have to guard her back, and nothing she has now is anything that wasn’t given to her by this Rebellion, but there’s still something about it, being naked, enjoying so much water, and feeling exposed, even with the curtains.

She likes being in the fresher alone, and it has been this way for over a year… Which is why she mildly panics when the door opens, and a group of giggling girls comes in. She doesn’t recognize any of their voices, but there’s so many new recruits, all pouring in, Rey hasn’t had time to truly meet all of them.

“Come on, girls, we don’t have much time. He’s always the first one in the mess hall, so if you want to be there when he rushes out, we need to get going now.”

Rey knows exactly who they’re talking about from just that - Poe is always the first one in the mess hall,  _ always _ , and he always grabs two cups of caff, one for himself and one for Leia. He’s always in a rush like that, ready to learn, overeager and over excited, ‘even at his old age’, as he puts it. He has an energy that even manages to pick up Rey on her lowest day, the Force practically singing around him.

She knows he’s always the first one in the mess hall because she’s always the second, always hungry, always hungry from early meditating, and because she has never not been hungry. They always share a nod, because he doesn’t seem to really perk up until that first sip of caff, and because Rey is too busy learning about new foods to stop and talk to him.

They talk, of course, but normally only when with the others… She doesn’t know what to say to him, to this Force positive man that practically glows with it, that has such hope after so much loss, that…  _ torture buddies _ …

How could anyone still be smiling after what they had endured?

“Yes, well, even if he doesn’t look my way, it’s still nice to imagine sitting on that jaw.”

Rey had been so lost in thought, she wasn’t even paying attention to what they were saying, only hears another fit of giggles.

“Oh Force, and when he doesn’t shave for a few days… talk about a burn I want…”

They’re talking about Poe still, she thinks. He does have a nice jaw, and he does often not shave for a few days at a time… Leia had teased him about it, and he had claimed he was just wearing it like his old man, whatever that meant, and fighting back against the formality of the First Order. If it made him happy, Rey didn’t see the issue, although she did like it in particular when it had been two days  _ exactly _ … 

She wondered what it felt like.

“Yes, and those fingers? He knows just what to do with his hands, guaranteed. Imagine having those hanging onto you, forcing you onto his face, like… ugh.”

There was a few sets of moans, and Rey almost made her presence known, half because the fresher was turning her fingers pruny again, but also because she wanted to be dry and ready for meal, when she… feels a tug… like something is pausing her for just one moment.

“If only we stood a chance,” one of them moaned, and Rey didn’t understand… wouldn’t they suffocate Poe if they sat on his face? And Poe wasn’t the sort to force anyone to do anything?

“Yeah, you’re not a Jedi. The boy has it hard for her, can barely take his eyes off of her. None of us stood a chance.”

There was a group sigh, and Rey realizes with horror that they mean her. They’re saying they don’t have a chance to, what, sit on his face? Because of her? Well, Rey wasn’t doing it, so why couldn’t they?

Would Poe even want someone on his face?

“They’ll have such pretty babies, though,” one of them says, and the rest erupt into giggles and laughter. For a moment, Rey is glad they’re not jealous of her being able to do something that she isn’t even doing, when she freezes.

Babies? She’s not having babies with Poe. She’s not having babies with anyone.

…

Would their babies be pretty? Rey certainly wants to think so.

She finishes up her shower, waiting until she hears the water turning on in the other stalls before drying herself off and slipping out, and if she runs a little bit to the mess hall after drying her hair, and watches Poe a little longer when he gets his caff, well… that’s no one’s business but hers.

He does have a really nice jaw.

  
  


She had tried to not think about it, to stop analyzing it, but all day, it’s the only thing Rey can think about. When she sits in on the meeting with Leia and Poe and Finn and Connix, where they discuss the future of the Rebellion, talk about what their plans are for the day, the week, the new intel… she can’t stop looking. It gets so bad that Finn actually kicks her at one point, making a weird face like he’s asking her what’s wrong, and when it’s time to leave, Leia has Poe stay back for a moment, then gives Rey a weird look.

She tries to not analyze it, but Poe is blushing, and she… he has two day growth, she notices. It really is the perfect length, and she wonders what it would feel like, under her fingertips, maybe… maybe on her skin.

When she goes to the hanger to work with Chewie on making more upgrades to the Falcon, because honestly, some of these parts were almost the same age as the wookiee himself, she sees Poe there, sees him pointing at a bunch of X-Wings, directing a new delivery, and then he… he keeps looking over at her, and she wants to know  _ why _ . 

He keeps looking, and every time he looks, it’s like he’s catching her again, even though she had  _ literally _ just looked at him. It’s like he can’t stop, and that doesn’t make sense, except… 

They had said that Poe couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Was that true? He’s a pilot, has to fly, has to command and lead. It should be more important that he look ahead rather than at her, but she kind of understands the idea, because for some reason, she can’t stop looking at him.

She knows that he’s aesthetically pleasing, but finding pretty things has never been important before. All that had ever mattered was finding the  _ right _ things, and then surviving, but now… He’s really  _ karking _ pretty. It’s an unavoidable fact, and she…

She catches herself staring at him for so long, a smile on her lips, that she’s actually horrified. He’s not looking at her, though, and she has to hope that no one else noticed… except that when she turns to get back to work, Chewie is staring at her.

“What?” she asks, already on the defensive.

“ _ Kids these days _ ,” he shrills out in response, and she mutters a curse under her breath. Honestly, who is he to judge her.

Poe did have a pretty face, and there was nothing wrong with looking at it.

  
  
  


He has really nice hands. Never in her life has Rey ever considered hands to be something that should be studied or memorized or analyzed, but his hands are exceptionally nice. They’re strong, when they pull out parts that normally take a tool, and they’re deft, tying together wiring, flicking at switches, and when he finally looks up from his work, Rey forces her eyes down, away from his, back down at the parts in her own hand, because if he catches her watching his hands…

She doesn’t know what they meant by saying it would be nice to feel his fingers digging into them, but she does know somewhere it  _ might _ feel nice to have him touch. It’s something she has never really talked about, never had anyone to tell her about, but she has heard things, heard vile things spoken about at the Outpost, about what more powerful beings would do to the weaker ones, and she… she knows enough to know that it’s an area that produces babies, but fingers…

Only when she’s the most stressed has she ever explored it, and she thinks that on the worst of nights, she might like to have him explore it as well. She wonders what it would be like, to feel him sliding his fingers between her thighs, and surely he has more experience than her. Would he even want to do that to her? She knows it would be possible for her to return it, has even been offered portions a time or two, had almost considered it when she was starving, but had never…

She would offer it to him with no reparation, or would offer it in exchange for-

“You look like you’re thinking awful hard, Sunshine,” he says, and Rey drops what’s in her hands. Her cheeks turn red immediately, and she shakes her head, backing away from him. He doesn’t really need her help with this, not anymore, and she… 

She should probably talk to someone about this. Probably. She’s not sure who. Maybe… maybe Rose? Rose had an older sister, she knows, which means she could have discussed it with her, so many… maybe she’ll know.

Maybe she can find out more about… other things as well.

“Yeah, just… lost in thought.”

He has really nice hands, and she tells him she’ll be right back, when really, she’s going to hide away in the Falcon until everyone leaves for evening meal, and she can slip away, maybe ask someone that she  _ knows _ will know what she had overheard meant, will maybe tell her about… No, she doesn’t need to tell anyone about her desires.

Poe Dameron just has really nice hands. There’s nothing wrong with admitting that.

  
  


It’s nearing evening meal, which means that Rey can start cleaning up her hands, when an alarm goes off. She recognizes that sound, as it had kept going off when they first settled into the old Rebel base, but it still fills her with fear.

It means that pilots need to start hopping into their ship, because there’s something out there, or there’s a mission, or there’s… something. There’s not so many pilots that Rey doesn’t know who’s up first, who’s on deck, if something is amiss.

Rey rushes out just in time to see that Poe is pulling on a flight suit, and for the stupidest of reasons, she’s filled with fear. He’s the best pilot in the galaxy, forget the stupid Resistance, an even better pilot than her, not that she would ever admit that, but still, she’s scared that if he leaves, she won’t say anything, not that she’s sure what she needs to say.

“Poe!” she calls out, and he looks up at her from where he’s yelling at BB-8 to get the X-Wing fired up. He doesn’t have time to talk to her right now, and she’s selfish to even call for his attention, but that doesn’t stop him from running over to her. Rey suddenly feels cold, which is absurd, given that it’s the hot season on a jungle planet, but her arms wrap around herself anyways, warmed up immediately when he reaches her, his hands going to the tops of her arms, almost like he’s steadying her.

“Hey, you look like you’ve seen some sort of ghost,” he teases, and she knows he has to go, knows she’s being absurd, but-

“I really like your face,” she says suddenly, and it’s so stupid, so profoundly stupid, but she can’t help herself. “It’s a really pretty face.”

She won’t let herself say any more than that, because there’s no point to it, and he needs to go, but then he’s grinning, his hold on her loosening, his hands moving, one tucking under her chin. She likes that they’re so similar in height, likes that right now, with her standing on the ramp, she’s a little bit taller than him.

“I like your face too,” he says with a grin, and Rey smiles back, because that’s a good thing, she knows that’s a good thing.

“You haven’t shaved in two days,” she says suddenly, and she hates that she knows that, because it probably sounds creepy, but- “I like it, at this length.”

He’s still grinning at her, and she suspects that this is a cultural thing, and by culture, meaning that Rey has absolutely none, entirely lacks in social skills, understands nothing about tact, but he doesn’t mind, he never makes fun of her, he just smiles, just smiles and-

“I’ll be back in a few days, Sunshine. There’s a group of recruits that are getting attacked by the First Order, so gotta pick them up and vet them before we bring them back here.”

She knows how it works, how they go through each one before they’re allowed to join, in case of a spy, but it should be relatively easy… so long as there isn’t a spy.

“We can talk all about my face and your face and how much we like each other’s faces when I get back, okay?”

She nods, because that sounds like a great plan, and he’s not teasing her, is still grinning in fact, and she… she has to consider this a job well done, because really, she didn’t say anything too embarrassing, and he seemed to like what she said-

“I want to sit on it.”

He’s two steps down from her, half turning away, and then he freezes. He freezes, so she knows he heard her, but he isn’t saying anything, and she wishes he would say something.

She doesn’t want to repeat herself, but she also wants to make sure he heard it.

“I think… I think I’m supposed to? Because you won’t take your eyes off of me.”

It didn’t make sense to her earlier, and she knows she sounds questioning now, but it  _ really _ doesn’t make sense to her now that it’s out there, now that she has said it aloud. She doesn’t get the point of sitting on someone’s face, but the girls had said that they would want to, and that he only wanted to with her, because of… whatever reason.

“Did you… did you hear me?”

  
  
  
  


There are many levels of Hell, and Poe is pretty sure that he’s on the deepest one.

First, he has a gaggle of girls attempting to talk to him, resulting in him spilling half his caff, and there was no way he was shorting the General, so there’s a significant lack of caf in his system right now. Then, he has the General chewing him out for inappropriate conduct, which he still has no idea what that means, and now… Now he has Rey, his Rey of Sunshine, telling him that she wants to sit on his face.

_ His face _ . 

Sometimes, she says things that don’t make sense, jokes or turns of phrase that he’s not aware of, and sometimes she’s exceptionally direct, and this? This is as direct as it gets. There’s no way of turning it around in his mind, there’s no other explanations… She wants to sit on his face.

All he can do is blink, because anything more than that requires thought, and his brain shorted out just about as soon as she said she wanted to sit on it... and then she said she was supposed to, and he’s not sure if this is a Force thing or a Rey thing, but yeah, he is perfectly fine with turning his jaw into a seat for her.

The problem is, he literally has to go right now, doesn’t even have time to question her about this, to ask where she learned those words, to find out if she really means it, doesn’t have the time to describe to her all the things he wants to do with his tongue.

He takes two steps back up the ramp and grabs both of her hands in his, and he wants to think about how hopeful her eyes are, wants to kiss her fingertips, wants to maybe kiss her, but he has an entire squadron watching him right now, the entire hanger is waiting on Black Leader to say it’s time to go, and he’s…

Karking hell, he’s definitely in hell.

“I need you to hold that thought, okay Sunshine? I swear on everything I am that I want to have this conversation with you, and when I get back, we’re going to. We’re going to talk about this as much as you want, but I literally, I have to-”

How the hell is he supposed to climb into an X-Wing, let alone try and fly, when his boner is basically trying to jump out of his jumpsuit?

“Just, be here when I get back, okay?”

He’s asking her, begging her to make a promise, and he knows what this means to her, heard from Finn, knows about how she wanted to go back to Jakku, that she was waiting for someone, and he knows this is a big thing, him asking her to stay here, to wait for him to come back, but he needs her to know, needs her to understand, that when he comes back to this base, the first thing he’s going to do is look for her.

“Rey, tell me you’re going to be here when I get back.”

She nods in response, and he wants to kiss her, karking hell he wants to kiss that pretty face of hers, kiss these fingers still covered in grease, but he literally has to go before he gets dragged into that X-Wing by every set of eye on them.

“Okay,” he says, and he turns, takes a running jump off the ramp, and heads to his X-Wing. It’s already roaring when he climbs in, and it’s all happening fast, his helmet in his hands, pre-flight check, the comms, the-

“Everything alright down there, Commander?” comes the General’s voice, and he wishes this was a private line, or something, because he already feels like she knows, and he doesn’t need the lecture for the whole base to hear.

“Just had to… do I really have to go?”

“Yes, you have to go,” comes her calm voice through the comm, and he hears a flick of a switch, telling him that okay, it’s just the pair of them for a moment. “Amazing, how fast information travels. I’ll be sure to have a nice conversation with your girl before you get back.”

“Would rather you didn’t,” he says into the comm, and he hears BB-8 chattering away about wasted time. “Really would rather you didn’t.”

“You have a mission to lead, Commander, so not like you have much of a choice. Come back safe, or else I’ll have to tell her you died before confessing your undying love for her.”

He hits his hand on the glass, looking out towards the other pilots, since his comms are currently on private, but they’re all leaning in towards their own comms, like they’re listening in.

Karking hell, they’re listening in.

“Don’t talk to her, and let me handle this when I get back!”

He doesn’t have time, doesn’t have-

“Black Squadron, let’s go,” he calls out into the comms as loud as he can, and every pilot around him jumps back from where they were listening in.

“Heard she said you were pretty,” comes the voice of Snap, and Poe shoves his helmet onto his head, not wanting to hear another word. 

“I am pretty. Prettier than you.”

“Not prettier than her.”

He does it, does the one thing he shouldn’t do, and he looks out the window, looks down at her, still standing on the ramp. She’s watching him, watching him right now, watching him leave, and he knows he’s going to keep his own promise, that he’s coming back to her.

“No, no I’m not, and I’m okay with that.”

  
  
  
  


The past three days have been… strange.

First, the entirety of the Rebellion has been looking at her like they know something she doesn’t, which is absurd, because she’s a Jedi… it’s pretty much part of her entire coding to know everything going on. Like, for example, she knows that Leia wants to talk to her, but is avoiding her. She also knows that Poe is perfectly well and safe, and on his way back to her.

Second of all… Leia is avoiding her! They normally would spend every morning together, whether within a group or alone, talking about using the Force, talking about the Jedi, talking about what Rey could and couldn’t do to help, but now… now she was always in another meeting.

Third of all, Rose wouldn’t even talk to her, which was absurd, because Rose was her dear friend, but now, every time she saw the mechanic, she started giggling and ran off.

Honestly, Rey would be insulted, or think she had done nothing wrong, but this had nothing to do with her. She hadn’t done anything strange, except… well, Poe Dameron had kissed her hands before he left, and he had made her promise to stay, had promised to come back to her, and-

And that was the fourth thing. Poe promised to come back. He promised to come back to her, made her promise to stay. There was never any doubt as to where she could be. There was nowhere in the galaxy she could hide from the First Order. Where else would she go? But, he promised to come back to her, and that was…

She was holding him to that.

“Rey!”

She turned around at the sound of Kaydel Connix’s voice, and smiled at the girl. She was always so nice, so polite, always so involved… she always knew everything. 

“Lieutenant Connix. Is everything alright?”

They never really spoke - the Lieutenant was far too busy assisting Leia, and how she kept everything straight, Rey had no idea.

“The General, she needs to speak with you immediately. It’s an emergency.”

Panic passed through Rey, but she pushed it down, nodding and following after the other woman. They didn’t go to command, instead went to what was Leia’s rooms, and Rey was confused as they walked in, the woman then turning around and stepping out almost immediately, leaving Rey alone with Leia.

“Rey, dear, why don’t you… take a seat.”

Suddenly, Rey felt as though she might be in trouble… or had perhaps done something wrong. She gave a nod, swallowing, and walked over, sitting down beside the woman that had become a mentor, perhaps even a mother to her. She doesn’t want to have disappointed Leia, but… clearly she did something wrong.

“Whatever it is, I didn’t mean to do it,” Rey says, unable to take the silence. That’s an odd thing for her, but she has grown so used to everyone just saying what they want, what they mean, that any second of silent stares breaks her. “I’m so sorry, General, please don’t-”

“Who said you did anything wrong?” Leia asks, and Rey shakes her head, because the answer is no one, but- “My dear, I am sorry I have been avoiding you, but I think that you and I need to have… an uncomfortable conversation.”

Rey shifts a little where she is, not sure how to respond.

“This particular conversation was one that I received in lessons, from my tutors… and then began to learn with time and age. I never had to pass on this knowledge, but, I think you may benefit from it.”

There’s a datapad in Leia’s hands, and there’s a title at the top -  _ Your Body And You _ .

Rey isn’t sure what’s going on, but she’s already not interested.

“Why don’t you just tell me what exactly is happening,” Rey says, not touching the datapad. The picture on the cover is a young girl, smiling, holding personal care items, like she’s proud of them. Whatever that is, she’s not interested.

“The other day, you were overheard speaking with Commander Dameron, and asked to…”

Suddenly, whatever Rey was imagining was gone, whatever she thought it might be, whatever she had convinced herself it wasn’t… It’s abundantly clear to her now what’s going on.

“I like him,” she squeaks out, and the look on Leia’s face says that she already knows that much. “And I think he feels that way too.”

Leia blinks, then lets out a sigh, the datapad sitting back down beside her.

“Rey, sweetheart, every herd of bantha across the galaxy knows that Poe is interested in you. His interest is not my concern, at least not in that regard. I want to be certain that you are aware of what you… asked of him.”

While Rey may not have known before, she knows now, and her face colors. “I was not aware… before… I am aware now.”

She still wants it, wants to know what it’s like, knows that it’s possible, for a woman to achieve pleasure, has overheard it in the fresher, has tried it herself, and she wants, needs, to feel him touching her there…

“Have you been to medical,” Leia asks, and Rey nods, showing her the inside of her arm, where the implant is. “Good, good…”

Rey licks her lips, because she can sense that there is something more, something that Leia is working on telling her. It’s something private to Leia, though, so Rey is not too… worried.

“I… Poe Dameron has been… he is a good man. I hope that your intentions are… that if you are exploring a new part of you, that you make him aware of it.”

Rey isn’t entirely sure what she means, but she’s just as careful in her response, trying to find the right words. 

“Poe is… he’s really…” She smiles, trying to find the right word to describe him. He’s handsome, yes, but he’s hopeful, he’s bright, he shines with the Force like it flows through him, is lifted by him, and she-

“Ahhh. Well then. I see that all of my fears have been misplaced. You should be aware that his squadron is set to land within the hour… and here is the code to his room.”

Rey looks down at the little slip that will let her into Poe’s room, and takes in a breath. She knows he is due home today, knows that he… that she waited for him, and that he came back for her, but now that the hour is here.

“Rey, you don’t have to rush into anything that you do not want to. Poe will understand that. I encourage you both to communicate, to hold nothing back. Communication, being open with one another… you both deserve the happiness you can find in one another.”

Rey swallows and nods, and feels as though this is so much more than a discussion about sex and her intentions with Poe. She’ll analyze them later, though. Right now, she… she’s pretty sure she should at least take a shower.

  
  
  


When Poe finally climbs out of his X-Wing, he has to tamper down his disappointment that Rey isn’t there. She has her hands full, is busy, can’t just be sitting around waiting for him… except that he has spent the past three days thinking about her.

The morning after he left, he had used some of his rationed water just to shave, because she had said she liked the two day growth, and he would be back in two days. And then, he had had to suffer through all of his pilots laughing at him, teasing him. Of course they had heard what she said, and half were teasing him because they knew how in love he was with her, and the other half, well…

Every time he thought about Rey, there was a very obvious hard spot in the front of his flight suit that he just couldn’t get rid of.

If it was possible to jack off while flying through space, he would have done it, but it was unsafe, and BB8 was riding right behind him, and he couldn’t scar the little droid like that. He’ll just… fall into the fresher and cum so hard that he can’t stand anymore, and  _ then _ go in search of the little Jedi, so that they can have this overdue talk.

He’ll have to find her, probably, but - she had promised to still be here when he got back, and he knows that there’s nowhere for her to go, but just having her promised to still be here, and Poe, Poe promising he’ll come back… He knows the cost of war, he knows that any mission could be his last, so promising to come back… 

He promised her he would come back, and he did. She promised him she would still be there, and she was. He promised that they could talk about anything she wanted, could do anything…

Fuck he wants to find her, but he smells like he has spent the last three days in a cockpit. Which he has. He needs to shower first, and then find out what’s going on in that head of hers.

When he opens the door to his room, though Poe freezes. He’s still fully dressed in his flight suit, BB-8 on his heels, and sitting on his bed, towel drying her hair, and only wearing one of his shirts-

“Did I die?”

It’s the most logical explanation, because there’s an angel sitting on his bed, her knees tucked under her, and she’s wearing only his shirt, and this is… 

Yeah, this is heaven. He did alright.

She looks up at him, this angel, and smiles a little, the towel still in her hands. “I don’t… I hope not.”

She’s looking at him like he  _ hasn’t _ spent the past three days wearing the same thing, and for a split second, he really considers forgetting that shower… except he’s still wearing the flight suit literally to keep the stink in.

She’s sitting on his bed wearing his shirt and he-

“Stay right there,” he says, and he drops his back onto the ground beside his closet. He’s trying to think, trying to - “For the love of the Force, do not move from that spot. Stay right there, right in that spot, until I get out, okay?”

She’s nodding in response, and he wants to call her a good girl, wants to kiss her fingers that are now twisting her hair, like she’s nervous, but he smells worse than the fresher back at Academy.

“Okay, okay…”

He’s still looking at her as he steps into the fresher, and when he goes to shut the door-

“No moving, right?”

She nods in response, a smile on her closed lips, and he shuts the door…

And then panics.

There’s a girl sitting on his bed, wearing only his shirt, and he can’t even process it. His fingers fumble just to unzip himself, and he can hear BB-8 chattering away to Rey, who is talking to his Droid like she absolutely loves him, and he wants to - Oh god, he stinks.

He really wants to burst out there and tell her how amazed he is at how much she loves his droid, how amazed he is that she wants to actually allow him to taste her, but he  _ has _ to get in the fresher.

The bottles have been moved from the last time he was here, and it hits him hard as he realizes that she used this fresher, used his bottles, which means that she’s coated in his scent, her skin smelling like him, and he-

Poe Dameron is so fucking hard, it’s nearly painful when he wraps his fingers around his cock. He has to do this, has to work himself through this, or else he’s going to pounce on her the second he gets out there. His free hand braces against the wall as he bends over, the water hitting the back of his head, and he-

It’s actually physically fucking painful to touch himself, and in only a few seconds, he has the most unsatisfying orgasm of his life. He feels like he has been on a high for three days, but now that he has his released, everything just hurts. What was the saying, before you chase after a girl, jack off? Problem is, now he’s standing there with his dick limp in his hands, and all he wants to do is go kiss that girl, to beg her to let him touch her.

Finishing up his shower is slow going, soap in his hands, washing his hair, his body, his cock. He thinks about shaving, but remembers he already did it two days ago, just for her. He thinks about sleeping as well, a yawn hitting him, but he needs to talk to her, and there’s no way in karking hell he’s falling asleep before he gets a taste of her… if he’s allowed that.

Turning off the water, Poe is entirely prepared for her to be gone, but he can hear BB-8 still chattering away. There’s no sound of her, but BB has to be talking to someone. He wraps the towel around his waist, realizing he didn’t bring a change of clothes with him, and when he opens the door, he sees her, still sitting on the bed.

She’s brushing her hair with his comb, a look of adoration on her face while BB tells her all about the death dying moves that happened on their mission ( that didn’t really happen ) and he freezes, because it looks like she belongs right there, waiting for him to get back from a mission, and honestly, he’s scared if he moves, he’ll ruin this picture, ruin this moment, never to get it back.

BB-8 catches him watching, though, and turns to look up at Poe with an expectant gaze, pausing mid sentence.

“Hey, buddy, think you can give me and Rey a bit of privacy?” he asks, and he’s not sure how to put this appropriately, but he needs to talk to her alone. “Yeah, a couple of… actually, why don’t you go find R2, and stay with him for the night?”

BB-8 looks at him like he’s ready to protest, or ask what he did wrong, when Rey pops up, her voice seeming to be a little more steady than his. “I’ll still be here in the morning, and then you can come back and see both of us, okay?”

She’ll still be here in the morning. Karking hell, she’s still going to be in his room in his bed in the morning, and his brain pretty much breaks.

It takes until the door shuts behind BB-8 before Poe can form a response, and it doesn’t even really sound like Basic. “You’restayingthenight?”

Her eyebrow raises, and Poe… Force help him, he can’t… he can’t even find words to speak.

“I… I was hoping you would…”

She’s licking her lips, and Poe is struck with horror as he realizes that his question didn’t come out as he meant. He was still in shock she would want to stay, is still in shock she wants him, wants any part of him, and he needs her to know that.

“Yeah, yeah can you-”

  
  
  


Poe seems to be struggling to find any more words, and finally, Rey sets the comb back down where she found it, on the table beside the bed. Poe looks lost, his eyes still on hers, like he can’t even find words, and it’s a little weird, because honestly, he’s the only person she knows that always seems to have a response, that can always talk, banthashit his way through anything, talks with his hands, with his eyes, with his whole body. She doesn’t know why he’s struggling to talk now.

“What do you need me to do?” she asks, and she shifts up from sitting on her heels, goes to get off the bed. She should likely have asked first, but Leia - Leia had said… “I’m sorry I just barged into your room. Leia gave me the code, so that I could sit here to wait for you. Is that alright?”

“Yeah-” It seems about the only word he can manage, and he stumbles a few steps forward, the towel around his hips. She’s trying to ignore it, to ignore his body, but her eyes keep catching on the necklace around his throat, on the ring there. She knows the rumors behind it… it calls to her, like Poe does, but she forces herself to ignore it, to just look at his eyes. “Force, sweetheart, you’re welcome here any time.”

She smiles at that, nodding, and sinks back down onto her heels. Poe is still looking at her like he can’t find the right words, and he takes a few steps closer, sinking down onto one knee beside the bed. She’s a little taller than him like this, but she kinda likes it, likes how he’s looking at her right now, like he can’t find the words to anything.

“Do you want to talk about what I said before you left?” she asks, and he swallows, nodding. “Should we start with the fact that I said I like your face, or skip forward to me propositioning you for…”

The last of her bravery is gone as she watches Poe take in a deep breath, very slow, his eyes wide, and she tries to ignore how her body responds. For the first time in her life, she feels as though Poe isn’t looking at her eyes - instead, they’re shifting to her lips, to her neck, and then lower. Her eyes follow where his go, and she can see her nipples have hardened under his shirt, and the shirt has inched higher on her thighs, showing enough skin that it should hint that she’s wearing nothing underneath.

“Poe-”

“Did you mean it?” he asks, and his voice is rough, his gaze suddenly back on hers. “When you said you like my face, when you said that you like it, that you think my face is… think it’s pretty?”

She nods, swallowing, and she’s not sure where this is going, but Poe is breathing hard, slowly, in through his nose, out through his mouth, and he nods back.

“And you want to… is it just my face, or do you like other…”

He’s asking her if it’s just him, and she gets it, doesn't know if it’s a Force thing or a Poe thing, but she gets his concern, gets what he’s asking her.

“It’s a you thing,” she whispers, and it feels almost reverent how she says it. “Poe, it has always been a you thing. Just you, always you.”

His lips are pressed together, and he starts nodding, repeatedly, and he sniffs in front of her, looking away, like he can’t even say anything at the moment, too choked up. She takes a risk, her hand reaching out, and she touches his cheek, feels the growth there.

“You shaved just for me-” she breathes out, and she can’t believe he would actually do that.

“Yeah, you said you liked it,” he chokes out, still not looking at her… but then his lips press to her palm, and her eyes close.

“I like  _ you _ ,” she whispers, and Poe stills against her palm, then shifts his gaze back up to her.

“ _ Just _ me?” he breathes out, and she realizes his hands are on the edge of the bed, so he can push himself upwards.

“Yeah, Poe, can you just-”

He kisses her, cutting off her words, and she lets out a whine in response, the kiss taking her by surprise. He pulls back after a moment, but she won’t let him pull away, surging forward to kiss him again. His hands move up as he’s climbing onto the bed, pulling her to him, and the towel gets lost somewhere along the way, because then her back is hitting the bed, and she only feels his legs against hers, no rough fabric to be felt.

“You, it’s you, it’s always you,” he groans against her lips, and Rey nods as he kisses her again.

Rey has seen others kiss, from Rose and Finn to Snap and Kare, and she knows all about tongue and teeth and how they fight for it, but Poe’s kisses are sweet, like he can’t help but treasure this moment, and it takes her breath away. When he finally lets her breathe, she turns her head slightly, presses a kiss to his cheek, and his lips drift to her ear.

She can’t believe she’s kissing him, sort of. She can’t believe she’s actually in his bed, wearing his shirt, and as his weight settles onto her, something warm and familiar and not at all making her panic, she really does remember that there’s nothing between them, that he could easily surge up, press himself into her.

She has no reservations about having sex, but Leia’s words, it makes her think that she should, or should at least tell Poe that this is her first time having sex.

She’s about to open her mouth and tell him when Poe pulls away, eyes wide, and he’s looking her over.

“Still wanna sit on my face, or-”

She blinks twice, not sure how to respond, because they’ve just kissed, yes, but she wants… she wants a kiss that has her grabbing his hair, has her screaming into it, and maybe his hands, his fingers, she- 

No, she wants to sit on his face and feel the burn of him between her thighs.

“I’ve never… I haven’t-”

“Haven’t what, sat on a man’s face before?” he asks with a grin, and she grins back, not at all worried about her answer.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” she says honestly, and his face goes white for a moment, but she won’t let him pull away.

“No, don’t you-” her fingers go into his hair, and she surges up, kissing him before he can pull away. He freezes for a moment, but then he’s kissing her back, and she settles down onto the bed, his weight lowering slowly onto her once more.

When he pulls away for hair, his eyes are pinched shut, and she smooths down his hair where she had pulled at it, feeling the moisture from the fresher still in his curls.

“You haven’t… with anyone,” he asks, and he sounds choked again.

Rey nods, licking her lips, and she gives him a moment to process that, watching his nods, before she responds.

“It’s you, Poe. It’s… Do you want me to tell you what I’ve thought about? Do you want me to tell you about how I get lost watching you work, how I watch your hands, imagine them touching me? I did it in your fresher earlier, and my fingers, they feel too small, not at all like how I imagine yours, and-”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he’s groaning, and his head hits the pillow beside hers. She’s not sure what’s going through his head, but something. “Sweetheart, you have to stop talking, or else I’m going to be unable to think clearly any longer.”

She doesn’t want him to think clearly - she wants him to lose control, to run his fingers down her body, to touch her, to look at her, to make her feel good, feel wanted, she wants to make him feel good, wants to feel that connection with nothing between him… but clearly something is on his mind, and she won’t force him forward.

“I want you,” she says honestly. “I want… I want to feel you, to touch you. Is there something wrong with that?”

He’s breathing hard, his forehead still on the pillow, but she can feel his breath on her shoulder, can feel the chain, the ring, resting between her breasts, and she has this urge to touch it - but then he’s pulling back, looking down at her, and his eyes are wild, searching hers.

“Tell me to stop and I will, just tell me to stop, Rey, and I’ll stop, Sunshine, but if you say yes, I’m going to lay down on my back, and let you ride my face until you beg me to stop, okay?”

  
  
  


It’s almost shocking, how fast she changes, one second so defiant, so in charge, almost like she’s demanding that he listen to her, and the next, her face is bright red, she’s breathing hard, and she’s nodding, her body going soft and pliant under his. He can’t believe how fast it happens, and he’s so karking glad he jacked off in the shower, because right now, he’s getting hard fast. He won’t fuck her, not right now, but he is going to eat her out until she cums…

Maybe, if she asks, he’ll let himself get off again, but they have to talk more, with more clothes on. They have to have a real conversation, about what she means when she says  _ Only you _ , because she’s young. Not as young as she was when she first arrived with the Rebellion-then-Resistance, and not as young as others her actual age seem to be, but, he’s…

He’s thinking about the ring that’s dangling from his chest these days, maybe even thinking about his life after this war, thinking about his dad’s farm, thinking about…

They have to talk about this before he loses himself entirely, and after they’ve both had an orgasm so that they can think clearly and rationally, rather than saying anything that they don’t mean. They’ll talk after he’s tasted her, but karking hell, he’s already in too deep as it is.

“Yeah, okay,” she finally breathes out, and Poe just -

He knows what he said, knows he said he would roll onto his back, but he has to kiss her first. It feels unreal to him, that they’ve only kissed four times, and he’s naked, and she’s almost naked, but everything about them, how long this has been building, how long he has wanted her, it’s like now they’re here, they can’t stop. Someone has to put on the brakes, but not yet. Not quite yet.

Kissing her this time, he feels her fingers in his hair, and they tighten immediately. Normally he would complain about messing up the curls, but he loves this, loves how she tugs at the root, and when his tongue swipes at the seam between her lips, she gives into him, moaning into his kiss. She’s enthusiastic, copying everything he does, and he can’t complain, not at all. 

She seems to be frustrated, though, because then Rey rolls her hips, rocking a little under him, and he shifts his leg higher to press against her, to give her something to rub herself on, and fuck - fuck, his knee is only feeling bare skin, and he had suspected it before, but having it confirmed? She isn’t wearing underwear, isn’t wearing anything, just his shirt, and he’s only one man, can only handle so much.

“Gonna kiss you so much after I’ve tasted you,” he promises, and she nods against his lips, pulling him by his hair back down for another kiss. He wants to, wants to keep going, but he can also feel her against his leg, can feel how wet she is, trying to rock her hips, and he has to get his tongue on her.

His hands move down to her hips, and when he rolls onto his back, flipping them together, he half hits the wall beside his bed. It takes a few shifts to get them into place, and about five very uncomfortable seconds where she was sitting on his cock and he had to remind himself this is her first time, but then he’s laying back on the bed, pillow pushed onto the floor, with her sitting on his chest, still wearing just his shirt.

“Wanna keep this on or take it off?” he asks, tugging at the hem of the shirt, and she seems to be considering it for a long moment before she whips it up and over her head, tossing it onto the floor.

It’s a good thing he’s down here now, because otherwise, he might have spent hours exploring her body before he even got to what she asked for.

His eyes drag down from her eyes, to her lips, to where they’re parted and swollen, down to her breasts, and he wants to touch them, to weigh them in his hands, to curl his fingers under them while he’s behind her, wants to lap at the tips, but instead, his fingers dig into her thighs, to keep his hands from going higher.

His eyes move lower, to her stomach, and then… he sees the dark curls, and he can feel her, can feel how wet she is. He’s going to absolutely devour her when she settles onto his face.

“Do you-” Her voice is wavering, and he grins, looking up at her, can’t even believe… of course she needs to be told. He’s an idiot to have not said it immediately.

“Better than I imagined,” he promises, and he would kiss her to soothe her, but can reach none of her skin. “And I’m going to explore every last inch of you, but I think you’ve waited long enough to feel my tongue on your clit, so-”

“Is that what it’s called?” she asks, and her head is tilted to the side, as though she’s learning something new. “The little bud?”

He nods, licking his lips, and he wants to spread her apart, to teach her about her body with his tongue, but not yet. “Yes, and I’m going to tongue fuck your…” 

He doesn’t know the right word, but she’s giggling above him, so he doesn’t think it really matters right now.

“And what’s hard behind me, that’s you…”

Somehow, he knows she knows what it is, but wants to hear him say the words.

“Ignore him. He already got attention in the fresher. All that matters is tasting you.”

She nods, and the smile fades, or at least the grin does. It becomes something smaller, private now, and he waits until she nods again before he shifts his hands to her back, pulling her forward.

She moves with ease, and he shifts one leg over his shoulder, and then the other, so that he can wrap his arms under her legs, tug her closer if need be. His fingers reach for her lips, and he spreads her open, can see how wet she is, the little bud red and puffy, and he knows she was playing with herself before he came in, and fuck, she was in his bed playing with herself.

He gives her a moment, his eyes flicking up, and she’s watching him, one hand on the wall above his head, the other on her chest, fingers flat, and he waits, waits for her to tell him to stop, or something. When she says nothing, he tugs her forward, tugs her onto his face.

He knew she would taste good, salty and sweet, and he had expected her to clamp her legs around his face at the first touch, a normal reaction given that his tongue was rolling around her clit, but what he hadn’t expected was the noise she made. It sounded like she was almost choking for air, and when his eyes flick up, it looks as though she is. He’s ready to pull away, to stop, and then she lets the breath out that she had gasped at, almost laughing in response to his touch.

He doesn’t need her to say the words to know she wants more.

He concentrades on her clit, which is probably the worst thing to do at first, but the noises she’s making, the way her hand moves from her chest to his hair, it does something to him. He’s just about to start flicking his tongue when her hand tugs really hard on his hair, and he knows he has to slow down, to let her build up rather than forcing her over the edge.

His legs bend, giving him something to press into with his feet in the blankets, and he pulls her a little higher, his tongue at her hole, now. He runs his tongue around the edge, slides it inside, and he likes the taste of her even more now, straight from the source. If she were on her back, he could use his fingers as well, but next time. There’s going to be a next time.

Her hips are starting to jerk in response, and he wants to offer to slow down, or pull away, but when he shifts back to her clit, to give it another lick before pulling away, she lets out a shriek that tells him he better not karking stop. He laps at her again, long and slow, letting her build it up, but she’s trying to rock her hips again, telling him she’s already so close.

Poe can’t believe how close Rey is to cumming already, but he won’t argue with it. His tongue flicks over her clit, and he shifts his fingers, completely spreading her open for his tongue, almost forcing it out of hiding. His lips wrap around it, and he sucks, sucks hard enough he thinks his ears might pop, and when his tongue starts flicking at it again, rolling her clit with his tongue, she let’s out a scream.

It’s not even just the scream that clues him in to her orgasm, though. It’s the way she’s pulling his hair, and how hard her body shakes over him, and then he can feel it, can taste her, the cum pouring from her. He keeps at her clit, though, until the scream becomes a sob, and then he licks at her hole, her lips, cleaning up every last drop. She’s still shaking above him, and when he returns to her clit, he gives it a long lick, which has her hips jerking away.

She’s still breathing hard as he lets his hold on her loosen, just enough that she can sit back onto his chest, and he grins, finally looking up at her. Rey’s eyes are closed, her body shaking a little, and he has to admit, he’s pretty karking proud of himself.

“Feeling okay, Sunshine?” he asks, and she nods, like it’s the only response she can offer. He laughs a little, and rubs at her thighs, massaging them slightly. “Just need to breathe?”

She sucks in a deep breath, her eyes finally opening, and when she looks down at him… it’s not the soft and almost sleepy look he’s expecting. Instead, she looks alive, the smile on her face spreading. It’s infectious, pulling a smile over his face as well.

“Can we do that again?” she asks, and yeah, he’s tired, but he’s definitely going to do this again.

“Of course,” he says with a laugh, and he goes to pull her closer to him when she shakes, her head, pulling away. His eyebrow raises before he asks, “wait, do you mean not now?”

The smile on her lips curls into something else, and her head turns to glance over her shoulder, and he knows what she’s looking at. He… he cannot in good faith stick his cock inside of her, not until he has had some sleep, knows that her implant is up to date if she even has one, and they discuss their feelings further.

“Can I suck on him while you do that?” she asks, and her voice is so sweet, it almost doesn’t sound like it matches the words coming from his lips.

All Poe can do is let out a breath, his lips practically buzzing, as he tries to find an answer.

  
  
  


She’s still gasping for hair, her body shaking a little, but she wants to go again. There’s weariness in his eyes, and she wants to kiss him, to curl up with him, but she also wants to please him. Rey somehow knows that, if she tries to make this about him, he’ll stop her, have them go to sleep, but if she lets this be about both of them…

Also, she really wants to cum again, already. She had never thought an orgasm could feel like that, like it took over your whole body, and she wants to feel it again. She has felt pleasure before from touching herself, but this was… she wants more of it, more of him.

“Poe?” she asks softly, and his eyes blink a few times, his lips making that noise again as he lets out a breath, his gaze not even on her. “Poe, can I turn around and…”

“You can do whatever the hell you want,” he says, and it sounds entirely out there and honest. He’s smiling, though, and his hold on her legs relaxes.

She’s not sure how to do this, but he helps her, helps her turn around, and she’s on her hands and knees over him, looking down at his cock. It’s angry and red, almost, and she can see it shifting, bouncing. Her tongue rolls over her lips, and she glances back over her shoulder to see Poe running his arms between her legs, his hands going to her lower back, to pull her onto him.

“I wanna watch you next time,” he groans against the inside of her thigh, and she smirks a little, because yeah, there’s going to be a next time.

“What, next time I lick you, or next time I scream?”

She can’t quite bring herself to say the words, to state them bluntly, but she feels his smile against her leg. “Both.”

Her hips wiggle back against him, and she feels his beard brushing the inside of her thighs, drawing a whimper out of her, and a puff of air. “You can watch whatever you want.”

His tongue runs up her slit suddenly, making Rey gasp for a breath, but town can play that game. Her hand wraps around his length, and his hips rock almost immediately in response. She runs her hand over him, and she’s scared of being too rough, but she has heard enough pilot talk to know to use her tongue, her lips, and absolutely no teeth.

Opening her mouth wide enough is awkward, and she hasn’t seen a lot of naked men, so she has nothing to compare it to, but when her mouth is fully around his length, and her hand is wrapped around the base of him, she can almost take him entirely into her mouth. She tries to touch her fingers to her lips, but then she hears Poe, pulling away from what he’s doing to groan.

“Sweetheart, not gonna last,” he gasps, and she grins, sliding off of him with a pop. Her hips press back against his face again, and she can feel him back at her clit, lapping at her. She’s so sensitive, her hips jerking back away, but he tugs her back onto him, not giving her a choice but to just take it.

Two can play that game.

She’s careful to not use her teeth, but every time her mouth slides up, so does her hand. She uses her other arm to brace herself on his leg, and when she runs her tongue around the head of his cock, she’s treated with a salty flavor, something new. He’s certainly close, given how much his fingers are digging into her lower back.

One of her hands leaves her skin, and she almost looks back to check, but then she feels one finger, and then another, sliding into her. They curl, deep inside of her, and she knows she’s done for. Her tongue runs around the head of his cock again, and then she tries, tries so hard to take all of him into her mouth, her hand still around the base, and when her mouth goes up and two twice more, she feels him tighten.

“Sweetheart, pull off, gonna-”

She doesn’t stop, her tongue trying to wrap around him with her lips, and then she can taste him, hitting the back of her throat. It’s a lot, surprisingly for her, and she’s not shre what she expected, but she tries to swallow it all. It’s different, not unexpected, but she’s not sure what she thinks of it.

She doesn’t have time to think about it, though, because then her orgasm hits her, his fingers curling as he sucks hard on her clit, and she feels like she’s flying, and falling, all at once. She half falls forward over his legs, and she just rides the high she’s on, until she realizes they are falling, hitting the bed so hard, her eyes pop open as she looks around.

It hits her suddenly - she had done that, the force lifting them everything in the room, the shirt, the towel, even his pack. Everything is a little out of place now, but - 

She slumps forward onto his legs, and then half falls over, sucking in a breath. She can’t even move, but she can smile, and she reaches for him, finds his hand, interlocking their fingers.

  
  
  


Honestly, Poe could lay just like this for the rest of his life and be happy, except that Rey’s head is down at her feet, and that’s just too far away for him to kiss her. He probably also needs to get her to go to the bathroom, and he needs to set an alarm, and charge his datapad, and probably… he needs to sleep.

Sitting up on the bed with a groan, he reaches out to pick up the hand he had just dropped, tugging Rey to sit up on the bed. She’s still smiling, soft and relaxed in his arms, and he presses a kiss to her forehead.

“You need to go to the bathroom,” he insists, and she gives a nod, and he smirks a little.

Standing up with her, he nudges her into the fresher first, then goes and grabs his tshirt, the one she had been wearing, to dry off his face, and then flip it around to try and pull what was left of the moisture in his curls out. They’ll be a mess in the morning, but that was what hairgel was for, now that he was back on base.

When she stumbles out of the bathroom, Poe grabs her hand, walking back towards the bed, and sitting down on the edge. He pulls her down with him before grabbing the pillows and throwing them back onto the bed, then pulling the blankets back so they can slide underneath.

They’re both breathing hard, and then Rey looks up at him, a grin on her lips telling him to prepare himself.

“So, if you put your…  _ cock _ ,” Force alive, it shouldn’t be so damned attractive to hear her saying that word, but the man of the hour is trying, trying to come back to life at those words, “in my…”

“Pussy, cunt, vagina, a lot of words, sweetheart, but we can find the one you like most.”

“ _ Cunt _ ,” she says with a giggle, and that’s attractive too, and it shouldn’t be, “then we would have children, right?”

His brain really does break for a moment, and he licks his lips, trying to find the words. They really needed to talk about this, about all of this - but he can see the implant on the inside of her arm. He knows she’s protected, and he can feel his own implant. They’re safe, but-

“If we didn’t have implants? Yeah, that’s… that’s how you make a baby.”

Rey smiles a little at that, like she has a secret to herself, and his fingers run into her hair, brushing it back from her face again. He liked this, free, but it also got in her eyes, keeping him from looking into them. “What is it? What’s on your mind?”

“Well…” her lips are parted, her eyes drifting away from him, and he sees her eyes catch on the necklace for a moment, and then shift back up to his lips. “I overheard… well, they said that you and I would have beautiful children.”

Poe can only blink for a moment, because that is… that is too many steps ahead, his dick can only handle so much in one day, and his own self control is slipping fast.

“Yeah?” He’s breathing harder than he would like to admit at that thought, at the thought of her, with him, at the thought of the ring, at the thought of his dad, and why is he thinking about his dad when he’s in bed with the most powerful woman in the galaxy, and- “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

It’s a question, he realizes, and he looks at her, sees her grinning. Everything in his brain is moving so fast, it verges on hurting, but he grins back.

“Yeah.”

She leans forward to kiss him, to kiss him again, and he kisses her back.

Yeah, they would have beautiful children.

**Author's Note:**

> Claps for open communication, great orgasms, and a good face to sit on?
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://melanoradrood.tumblr.com)!


End file.
